Invasive
by Queen of Stuff
Summary: When the wolves-fore bearers of Equestria, the original inhabitants-come back from banishment in the far North, all chaos breaks loose as the insanely clever, brutal, bloodthirsty creatures start to pray on everypony...no mercy is allowed. A sucky summary, yes, but this is my block speaking. Probably going to be M due to the future gore and sex.


**So, I just felt like writing something other than my normal fanfiction, so here's a possible multi chapter fic! Ta-da. I'm so freaking special. **

At first, nopony believed the rumors. If anything, they thought that the threat of Ponyville was just another crazed draconequus or maybe a strange cousin of some alicorn from centuries ago. They never thought that it would be somepony of their own.

…

Twilight Sparkle woke up in her house, her horn nudged into her pillow, hair a complete mess. There was dirt in her hooves and twigs matted into her hair, but most importantly, she could not remember a single thing that had happened the night before. She groaned, a hoof on her forehead, and crawled out of bed.

"Hi, Twilight!" cheered Spike, his cute little dragon tail wagging behind him like a dog. He was also holding a plate of waffles in one hand and a letter in the other. "What's wrong with you hair?"

"I'm not sure, really," said Twilight, still recovering from the effects of a pounding headache. "Ugh…Spike, thanks for the waffles. Mmm. Waffles…"

She devoured them in a few minutes, and Spike watched her in slight fascination and horror. "Wow, Twilight, I've never seen you eat anything that fast…"

"I'm hungry. Big deal," said Twilight, feeling a seed of irritation. "Anyway, what's with _you_? You're never up this early."

Spike looked put off before he shrugged. "I don't know, Twi. I just woke up early."

"Sorry," she said, standing up. "I'm just feeling really out of it right now."

Spike watched her walk out nervously. Something, he thought, was terribly wrong with Twilight.

…

Fluttershy had a secret.

Technically, she always was hiding something from the others, but this time, it was too much for even her.

She whimpered and leaned away, trying to ignore the weird feeling in her stomach. It had been there ever since…well…that thing. The thing was so strange, too bizarre to be a pony…a wolf.

Fluttershy was familiar with wolves. They came around a lot, sneaking for food and whatnot, big ugly things with a sort of elegance she couldn't identify. She hadn't really made any contact with them until a few weeks ago, though, when it came up from behind and…what it did…it bit her, for one. That was as much as she could remember.

She had cleaned herself up afterwards, scrubbing furiously. Still, she had a small bulge starting to form, and it frightened her. Everything frightened her, really, but this was terrible. Who knew something like _this_ could happen? It didn't make any sense. It didn't make any sense at all.

The thing inside of her moved, and she grimaced. It didn't hurt, not exactly, more of just tickled, a little bit, and it irritated her. She didn't want it, even though she knew that it wasn't its fault it was a monster. If it was a monster. She still wasn't sure.

_Maybe it'll be a sweet little foal_, she thought, a smile creeping on her lips. _A sweet baby foal. Maybe I'll name her Posey. _

It was a nice thought, and she clung on to it. Posey, the sweet baby foal, was a better image than the monster.

…

Princess Celestia was going crazy.

Her heart raced in her chest as she looked at the pictures of Equestria's slow takeover. Day one. Minimal invasion. Day two. Minimal invasion. Day three. Outbreak in Everfree forest? What had _happened_?

"Princess?" asked a soft voice, and she turned to see Prince Blueblood. He looked pale. "I was running through the forest and…this…this thing bit me."

…

Applejack was not at ease on the farm. There had been strange noises at night, strange howls, and some of the sheep had gone missing. It was the sheep that worried her especially.

"Something's been taking our livestock," she whispered to Big Mac. "What do you think it is?"

Big Mac shrugged, but Granny Smith looked alert. "I know what it is!" she chimed in, and Applejack turned to her.

"You know?" she asked doubtfully. "How? What is it?"

"The wolves," she said simply. "It was the wolves last time, and they're back for revenge."

"Revenge for what?" asked Apple Bloom from the kitchen table.

"Yeah, what for, Granny Smith?" asked Scootaloo, the little pegasus's wings moving back and forth in phantom flight.

…

_It was a dark and stormy night. The wolf king was sitting on his throne in Everfree Forest, growling in wolf-language to his brethren. They didn't know it, but I was there, watching them. I had been watching them for months, because the wolf prince was my lover. _

"What?"

_Well, yes, Applejack. It was different those days. _

"So you're telling us…that you had a wolf lover?"

_Yep! Anyway, I watched them every night until my wolf prince betrayed me for a fox princess! That dirty rascal! So I told Princess Celestia about them, and she banished their tribe to far North. And that's where they've been for ages, until now, at least._

"That's crazy."

_That's not even the craziest part! You know your father? _His_ father was the wolf prince! _

"Wait…what?"

_Yep! Each and every single one of you Apples is twenty five percent wolf. Or something. I don't know. But that should explain the hair. _

…

Zecora was walking through her home in Everfree forest when she saw the wolf.

She had seen a lot of things on her travels throughout the world; different types of unicorns, demon pigs, all of the crazy things. She had not, however, seen a wolf of this kind. It was almost horse like, and it had large fangs and a scruff of tangled fur where a pony's mane would be.

She didn't know what was coming.

Its teeth sank into her throat, and she gasped, unable to move as her jugular exploded and blood started to spurt everywhere. It gnawed on her spine, her neck, and she felt herself become paralyzed.

Blackness surrounded her, and she let out a small sigh before sinking into the darkness.

_The stars… _


End file.
